Birthday Bash!
by Tsukino Luna
Summary: Senel and the rest of the Fun Bunch visits the Oresoren Village to pick Jay up, but find the Oresorens running around busily... They're throwing a birthday party for their most favorite person in the world... Jay! Slightly different final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tales of Legendia or any of the characters. I only own the plot of the story and the rest belongs to NAMCO or whoever owns Tales of Legendia.

**AN:**Umm... This is my first Tales of Legendia fanfic, and... uh, well, I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1 

It was a perfectly nice and sunny day, when Senel and the rest of the party were on their way to the Oresoren Village to pick Jay up for the picnic they planned out. Actually, Norma and Grune planned it all out, since everything seemed to have calmed down after the battle against the Raging Nerifes. They just wanted a reason to get everyone together because, as Grune says, everyone looks happier when they're all together. When they got to the Oresoren Village, all the Oresoren looked super busy doing, whatever it was. Feeling confused, Chloe asked one of the passing Oresoren, "what is going on? Why is everyone looking so busy?"

"Why we are preparing a party, ors!" with that, the little otter ran back busily to what it was doing before.

"Did I jus' hear the word, party?" Moses' eyes lit up with excitement. "Hey you, what's this here party for anyway?"

"We're having the biggest birthday party EVER! Ors!" exclaimed another passing Oresoren excitedly.

"Wow, who's birthday is it going to be? The Scallop Brothers?" Norma asked.

"No silly! It's for our most special friend! Ors!" said another.

"This person must be very special to you," Grune said in her usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"Yup, you betcha! He's always nice to us, and helps us a lot too, so we're going to throw him the biggest surprise party he's ever seen!" Poppo suddenly arrived with Pippo and Quppo.

"Yes, and we want to invite you all to join us too, Ors!" The Scallop Brothers handed them all a shell(?) and when they opened it, they found that there was an invitation written on the inside.

"You have to keep this a secret though, or else it wouldn't be a very good 'surprise' party now would it?" and with that, the three brothers were about to leave when Moses suddenly piped in, "hey y'all, mind tellin' us who's Birthday Bash it's gonna be?"

The three brothers looked at each other, "it's Jay's Birthday of course! Ors!"

The party was left standing there bewildered, "but don't you think that being Jay, he already knows what the Oresoren are planning?" Chloe asked Will.

"Who knows, Jay probably isn't too interested in these kinds of things anyway, so let's say he doesn't," Will replied.

"Well, if it's my little bro's birthday, then I'm so in on this 'ere party! Yeehaw!" Moses ran towards one of the Oresoren, and asked him if he could help with anything and off he went.

"...o kay..." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well help out too!" Norma said with her usual enthusiasm, "CHARGE!" Her friends just stared at her along with some of the Oresorens. "Come on guys, it's JJ's birthday we're talking about, join in with me!" Everyone sighed shaking their heads, "oh what the heck... CHARGE!"

"But how do we know that Jay's not watching from somewhere?" Senel wondered.

"Do you guys even know what time it is!" asked the Oresoren.

"Umm... No, not really..." Shirley looked around to try and find a clock.

"It's still 7:30 you know," the otter shook his head. "And, we haven't woken him up yet either. He's quite the heavy sleeper these days... Ors."

"Well, maybe we should sneak him out of here, take him to Werites Beacon to Senel's house and let him sleep there!" Norma put in.

"Yea, that's a good idea," Senel smiled. "Then when he wakes up and find he's not in the Oresoren Village, he'll start wondering and come here."

"But what would happen if he wakes up too early?" Will inquired. "Maybe we should leave a note telling him to come here at a specific time?"

"That'll work. Alright gang," Norma started her pep talk. "You two guys can get Jay to Senel's house, me, C and G-Girl will help out the Oresoren while Shirley writes out the note for you guys to take, got it?"

Everyone nodded, "alright then, lets GO!"

Yes I know, that was a very short chapter, but I just really wanted to post this to see if people like this...

Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Hi

Chapter 2 

_**Previously...**_

"But what would happen if he wakes up too early?" Will inquired. "Maybe we should leave a note telling him to come here at a specific time?"

"That'll work. Alright gang," Norma started her pep talk. "You two guys can get Jay to Senel's house, me, C and G-Girl will help out the Oresoren while Shirley writes out the note for you guys to take, got it?"

Everyone nodded, "alright then, lets GO!"

Shirley finished the note and handed it to Will, she kind of had the feeling that if she gave it to Senel, he would lose it. "Well, off you two go, we don't want this surprise party to go to waste, now, do we?" Norma hurried them towards Jay's house, "Oh and Teach, bring Hattie along when you come back from Werites Beacon! And one more thing, make sure she doesn't somehow sneak in some of her weird food!" The girls waved to them and they went on their way towards Jay's house.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So, what you're tellin' me, is that Senel and Will are gonna kidnap Jay, and make 'im stay there 'till we're done preparin'," Moses gave her a goofy grin.

"Well, maybe 'kidnap' isn't the right word for it, but it'll do, for you, I guess..." Chloe had explained their plan to Moses and went back to preparing for the party.

_**At Jay's house...**_

Will and Senel snuck into Jay's room ever so quietly, that they themselves would've qualified as a ninja. The two quickly made their way towards his bed and saw the lump under the sheets, they gently pulled the covers back to make sure Jay was still asleep, and sure enough, they found him sleeping like the little boy he was. 

"Wow, so he is a normal kid..." Senel said as a smile crept up onto his face.

"Of course he is," Will shook his head at Senel with a strange look on his face. "Just because he doesn't act like a child, it doesn't mean he isn't one."

"Yea, if Jay acted like Moses, that would just be creepy..." Senel's thought made the room awkwardly silent. "Anyhow, lets get him to my house and help the rest of the guys out."

They carried the bundle down the stairs of the house, out the door, and left the village through the duct to Werites Beacon.

_**Back with the rest of the Fun Bunch...**_

"Okay, so I'll help blow up balloons, G-Girl, you help make the confetti, Shirl, you help make the streamers, and C, you help make the cake! Okay gals, lets get to to it!" Norma let out her usual enthusiastic call, "CHARGE!"

The four girls split up to get started on the tasks given to them, Chloe went to go see the Scallop Brothers, since they were in charge of making the cake.

"So, what kind of cake are you three planning on making?" Chloe asked, although, she had this strange feeling that it had something to do with scallops...

"Well, we were planning on making our special, Super-Duper Double Layered Chocolate Cake!" Pippo said excitedly.

"And smothered with chocolate cream," added Poppo.

"And have chocolate moulded into the shape of a scallop!" finished Quppo.

"The chocolate scallop doesn't taste like scallops do they?" Chloe sweat dropped.

"No of course not silly," Poppo laughed, "it's only the shape this time."

"_I wonder what he means by 'this time'...?_" Chloe wondered. "So what should I help with?"

"You can help us make the batter first! First we need…" and they started to mix the ingredients together.

Scroll down to the bottom on how they taught Chloe in making this cake… Just read and don't ask any 'Stupid Bandit-like' questions, such as: "why is Jay in there", or "isn't Jay supposed to be in Werites Beacon?" Anyway, continue reading…

Grune and Shirley were busily cutting up paper and gluing it together to make the confetti and the streamers. While Norma blew up balloons and her face looked like a tomato from blowing too hard.

"Are you going to be okay Norma?" Shirley was starting to worry as her face was now turning scarlet.

"I think I can hear my ears ringing and I'm feeling really light-headed..." and Norma collapsed after finishing her 99th balloon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... I have the feeling that my chapters are always a little too short, and that's why I always add things to the end! Oh well, I'll just make the readers suffer and wait! MWAHAHAHA! Man, I'm evil... anyhow, please R & R if you don't feel like I've tortured you enough.

Oh and instead of "Backstage with the Fun Bunch", I'm going to put in, "In the Kitchen with Jay and the Scallop Brothers!" And this is how they taught Chloe how to make this outrageously long-named cake:

"Okay, today, we're making a special Chocolate Cake!" Poppo announced. "First of all, let's get Jay, to preheat the oven to **170 degrees Celsius**."

"Alrighty! You need to take **3 eggs**, and **80 grams** **of granulated sugar**, and mix it very well with a whisk over a bowl of hot water, at about **80 degrees Celsius**, until it becomes frothy." Pippo followed Poppo's directions.

"When the bottom of the bowl feels about the same as you're **body temperature**, take the bowl of water out from under your bowl. Jay, can you feel the bottom of the bowl?" Jay nodded and placed his hand under the bowl.

"Yes, it's definitely the same as my body temperature," Jay informed.

"Alright, then we take our whisk and whip the mixture until it gets **heavy and creamy**. Now Pippo, lift your whisk and let the mixture fall off, if it looks like a **ribbon** when it lands on the mixture, then it's ready!" Poppo then turned to Quppo.

"Now it's your turn, Quppo! You need to get a new, clean and dry bowl, and mix together **70 grams of flour** and **10 grams of Cocoa powder**, and sift it well." Quppo began to shake the sifter over a bowl.

"Yup, that should do well, now take your flour mixture and put it into the eggy mixture." Quppo carefully poured the flour mixture into the egg mixture, trying hard not to spill it.

"Now Pippo, take a rubber spatula and **cut** it in, don't stir it, but just enough to get the flour mixture completely wet, **DON'T OVER MIX IT! **Or else you will break all the bubbles you worked so hard to whip up." Pippo quickly mixed it, but not too much, as his brother was watching him with eagle eyes at his every move.

"Now that that is ready, Jay, will you melt **40 grams of butter **in the microwave for us?" Poppo asked.

"Yes, I can do that," Jay cut some butter, measured it, placed it in a small bowl and was about to put it into the microwave.

"Oh, and don't forget to **lightly cover** it with some **wrap** before you put it in, or else you'll make a mess in there…" Jay obliged and cut a piece of wrap and covered the bowl.

"Watch it, and when it's melted or just a little before it is completely melted, take it out. You can just take a spoon and mix it into the solid parts with the liquid part of the butter." Jay stirred it until the butter was all-liquid.

"Now pour the butter mixture into the batter," Jay poured it in.

"Then mix it **very well**, make sure there is absolutely **NO butter** left at the bottom of the bowl, or else the final product will be hard. **BUT** once again, make sure you don't over mix it." Jay mixed it carefully.

**Jay's tip** - use a glass bowl so you can see the bottom to make sure there's no butter at the bottom of the batter.

"You have to prepare a pan to bake it in, you can use any shape you want, but it should be big enough to fit about a half of the batter. We will use a round one, you need a **little butter**, a piece of paper towel or anything you can use to spread the butter, and some flour." Poppo brought some things out and gave them to Jay.

"First we take the pan and spread the butter onto the bottom and side(s) of the pan with the paper towel." Jay covered the entire inside of the pan.

"Then you sprinkle the buttered surface with the flour and roll it around until the entire surface is floured." Jay got flour everywhere, including on himself.

"Well… that went well…" Jay grumbled.

"That's okay, Jay, we needed to get rid of the extra flour anyway. Now that we have our pan ready, we can pour the batter into the pan, pour only half if you want to make it in two layers, we're going to make it two!" Jay poured exactly half with his ninja skills, although, that's totally unnecessary…

"Now all we have left to do is place it into the oven, and bake it for 20 – 30 minutes. Jay, don't forget the oven mitts!" Quppo handed him a pair of cute oven mitts and Jay put the cake into the oven.

**_20 minutes later…_**

"We said 20 – 30 minutes, but lets check on it anyway, everyone's oven is different you know!" Poppo handed Jay a toothpick. "Now poke the center of the cake with toothpick and see if it comes out clean." Jay poked the cake and showed it to Poppo.

"Hmm… there's some batter on it, lets bake it for another 5 minutes! And while we wait, lets get Quppo and Pippo to go buy us some chocolate cream! Yay chocolate!"

**_5 minutes later…_**

"Alrighty, lets check on it, again!" Jay repeated the procedure with a clean toothpick and showed it to Poppo again.

"Yup, it's definitely ready this time! Now take it out carefully with oven mitts, and… JAY! DON'T BURN YOURSELF!" Jay sighed and reached into the oven, and brought out two perfect cakes!

"Hey, how'd you pull out two cakes, Jay?" Moses pops out of nowhere surprising everyone.

"It's called TV magic!" Poppo explained.

"TV? What's a TV?" Moses asked.

"… It's nothing a stupid bandit would understand…" Jay said under his breath, shaking his head.

"Did you say so…." Moses was suddenly interrupted by the two brothers coming home with the cream.

"WE'RE BACK!" Pippo and Quppo exclaimed.

"Okay, now we can take the cake out of the pan! It's still hot so be careful!" Jay flipped the cake over upside down and it came out of the pan.

"Now, we'll let it cool for about 10 minutes, and we can put the cream on!"

**_10 minutes later…_**

"It should be cooled enough, but lets just check, Jay?" Jay nodded and let his hand hover over the cake, "I think it's cooled down enough now."

"Let's take the chocolate cream and spread it across the first layer of the cake," Jay began to spread quite the amount of cream on.

"Then, you place your second layer on top, and do the same thing," Jay did as he was told.

"And then you spread the cream on the side(s) of you cake as well and you're done!" They presented their finished cake happily, "and if you want, you can write a message on it, or decorate it with sprinkles, or put fresh fruits on it." Jay explained, "if you don't feel like chocolate cake, you could always take the cocoa powder out and replace it with some vanilla instead!"

"Well, thanks for watching… er.. reading(?) our show and see you again on "In the Kitchen with Jay and the Scallop Brothers!" They all waved and the 'who knows where it came from' curtains closed.

"By the way…" Jay turned to look at the three Oresoren brothers with a puzzled look, "who were we waving at, and why did we bake a cake?"

"Umm… well, you see Jay…" the Oresoren brothers looked at one another, "RUN FOR IT, HE'S ON TO US!"

"Hey, wait! Where are you guys going!" Jay chased after them.

"… well, anyway, that's their show, and I'm outta 'ere too!" Moses chased after them.

By the way, if you all actually bothered to read through this thing… You all get cake! You have now learned how to make the Scallop Brothers' Super-Duper Double Layered Chocolate Cake! Oh, and this is an actual recipe that I use so you can try it too. It's okay, it's safe enough as long as you don't burn yourself… I've already warned you so if you do injure yourself in any crazy way possible… YOU CAN'T SUE ME! MWAHAHAHA! Thanks for reading folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**Hi

**Birthday Bash!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously...**_

"Are you going to be okay Norma?" Shirley was starting to worry as her face was now turning scarlet.

"I think I can hear my ears ringing and I'm feeling really light-headed..." and Norma collapsed after finishing her 99th balloon...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we'll leave him on my bed," Senel told Will as they made their way up the stairs of his house. They placed the sleeping bundle on the bed and their arms sighed in relief after putting Jay down.

"Man, even though he's little, he gets quite heavy after carrying him for that long..." Senel sighed as he slumped down onto the floor in front of his bed.

"Let's leave this note here," Will placed the note on top of Jay after covering him with another blanket.

"I can't believe he slept through all that..." Senel sweat dropped, giving Jay one last glance before going back downstairs. "So Will, do we just go back now?"

"I suppose so," they left the house and were on their way back to the Oresoren Village.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The girls were busily preparing for the party except for Norma, who was currently stretched out from blowing too many balloons. At the moment, everyone would agree that the nickname 'Bubbles' would be a perfect name for her...

"I can't believe she blew up 99 balloons that quickly..." Shirley stared at the boxes filled with balloons.

"She looked like she was having so much fun!" Grune smiled.

"I'm not too sure about that anymore..." Shirley mumbled to herself.

"Phew... backing a cake that big is harder than I expected..." Chloe sighed as she joined the other girls. "Wow, that's a lot of decorations you three made there! Shall I help you make anything?"

"No, we're all done here," Shirley brought out the boxes filled with decorations. "We just need to put it up now!"

Just at that moment, Senel and Will entered the village, "we're back!" they announced.

Also at that moment, Norma woke up from her not-so-pleasant occurrence, "whoa, what happened to me?"

"Well, I think you blew too many balloons up to quickly..." Shirley informed.

"Ooooh yea... I was blowing balloons and I passed out!" Norma scratched the back of her head, sticking her tongue out, "oops... Hey, Senny! Teach! When did you guys get back?"

"We just got back, and then you woke up," Senel told her.

"Hey, then you guys got back at the perfect timing!" Norma suddenly exclaimed. "You can help us put these decorations up!"

The two sighed, they were exhausted from carrying Jay all the way to Werites Beacon, even though they used the duct, "alright..." they agreed reluctantly.

Grune gave the pep talk, "now lets get to work everyone! For Jay! CHARGE!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chloe asked as Grune began to leave the group.

"Hmm... Where was I going?" Grune tapped her chin as she returned to the group.

"I thought so..." Chloe grumbled.

"Anyhow, Senny and Teach, you can start decorating from the entrance and come towards the center of the village, us three gals will start from JJ's house and come towards the center, and, hey! Where's Red?" Everyone looked around.

"Yea, where is he?" Chloe asked. "I haven't seen him since I told him about the plan..."

_**Somewhere in the Forest of No Return...**_

"Hmm... I know that thing is around here somewhere..." a certain red-headed bandit walked through the forest. "Aaha! I knew it was here!" Moses suddenly lept up and attacked the monster, "HEEYA!" He easily defeated the monster and retrieved the spoils left behind, "yeehaw! I finally got what I came here for!" Moses cheered happily and skipped out of the Forest of No Return.

_**Back to the Fun Bunch...**_

"Oh well, we don't need him anyway," Norma shook her head. "Let's get to it gang!"

They all grabbed a box of decorations and split up into two groups, the guys and girls, when Moses returned, "hey, everybody! Moses is back!" he cheered but found that everyone was too busy to even notice that he had entered the village. The wind of awkwardness blew out of nowhere, "_how does that wind blow in caves anyway?_" Moses wondered. "Hey Senel! Will! I'm back!"

"Oh, welcome back, Moses," Senel said without even looking at him.

"Can you give us a hand up here?" Will asked from on top of a ladder.

"Sorry, no can do! I've got a special order to make! Be back in a bit!" Moses ran off somewhere, leaving Senel and Will gawking at him.

"MOSES!" Will yelled.

"Whatever..." Senel went back to work.

Moses had ran off to the Oresoren's workshop where they synthesize weapons, "hey dude! I need to get a weapon synthesized!" Moses called over the counter.

"Alright, which weapon would you like to make?" the otter asked.

"I want that Hotate!" Moses exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"WHAT! I was thinking that you 'd want a spear or something..." the otter had nearly fallen over the counter.

"Oh, it ain't for me," Moses explained. "It's a gift for someone! He loves his daggers and I know he ain't got this one!"

"Oh, I see..." the Oresoren smiled. "Would you like to get it wrapped?"

"You can do that?" Moses asked. "Then I want it wrapped! And make it a star patterned one!"

Moses handed over the material he gathered and the gald needed to make the weapon, "_I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this!_" "So how long is it going to take?"

"It'll be done before the party!" the Oresoren laughed.

"Hey! How'd you know it was for Jay?" Moses frowned feeling his surprise was ruined.

"Well, you said it was a gift, and Jay's the only one that uses daggers around here, besides those other assassins, but I doubt you'll be giving them gifts..." the otter explained.

Moses gapped at the otter, "whoa, I think someone's been around Jay for too long..." then another thought crossed the bandit's ever-so-empty brain, "_if Jay were 'ere, he'd probably say... 'Oh my god! It's the sign of another cataclysm! Moses is thinking!' right after I said 'I think'..._"

The little otter quivered in fear as Moses suddenly let out an enraged howl and yelling about how annoying the little shrimp was, and grumbling, he left the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**I have a feeling I haven't worked on this one for a while... Enjoy!

Birthday Bash! Chapter 4 

_**Previously...**_

Moses gapped at the otter, "whoa, I think someone's been around Jay for too long..." then another thought crossed the bandit's ever-so-empty brain, "_if Jay were 'ere, he'd probably say... 'Oh my god! It's the sign of another cataclysm! Moses is thinking!' right after I said 'I think'..._"

The little otter quivered in fear as Moses suddenly let out an enraged howl and yelling about how annoying the little shrimp was, and grumbling, he left the store.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay began to stir in Senel's bed and he began to get the feeling that something was not right. He opened his eyes to find that he did not recognize the ceiling, he looked around and found it was not even his own room! He tried to get up from the bed but fell, "what the...?" (Senel and Will left him in the bundle of blankets as well as putting one of Senel's blankets on top of him... but he does not know this, duh.)

He wriggled around and loosened the blanket around him so he could crawl his way out of it. The young ninja looked around the room and he realized where he was, "why in the world am I in Senel's house?" He walked off the mess of blankets, when he stepped on a piece of paper, "what do we have here?" Jay picked up the paper and found it was a letter addressed to him, it read:

_Dear Jay,_

_Since you are reading this letter, you must have woken up. You must be confused of why you are in Senel's house, so I'll explain to some extent. First of all, Senel and Will brought you there, second, you need to stay there until someone comes to pick you up, or until it's 5 o'clock if no one comes. And finally, if no one comes, you should go help him or her because they're probably stuck somewhere. By the way, the place you're supposed to go to, is the Oresoren Village, okay? Well, see you then!_

_From Shirley, Norma, Chloe, Grune, Senel, Will and Moses!_

"O..kay...this is getting weirder and weirder..." Jay walked around Senel's house to look for a clock and he finally found one buried under a pile of clothes, Jay sighed, "sheesh, he's not Moses, he should at least do his laundry..." Jay shook his head. "Well, I have about an hour and a half left..." He turned to the pile of soiled clothes, "why does Senel have a pile of laundry? He's always wearing the same thing..." He picked up the clothes and took it downstairs with him, he found the laundry machine and threw them in. "_Now, where does he keep the laundry detergent?_"

**_Meanwhile at the Oresoren Village..._**

"Aaah choo!" Senel sniffled.

"Are you alright Senel?" Will asked. "You're not catching a cold are you?"

"Nah, just got a whiff of some dust," Senel scrubbed his nose. "_I have a bad feeling about leaving Jay at my house..._"

"Hey Senel!" a familiar voice was heard ringing throughout the village. "Moses is back to help!" he announced.

Will had come down the ladder and gave Moses a good knock on the head, "Ow! What was that for!" Moses whined.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Will yelled. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING US! AND WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I...I was just..." Moses was too taken aback to answer.

"Yes?" Will now stood tapping his foot impatiently.

"I was..." Moses now blushed slightly. "I was gettin' Jay a birthday present!" he blurted out.

"Wha... what?" Senel looked down at the two confused. "Is that why you suddenly disappeared without telling us?"

"Ye...yes..." Moses said quietly and looked away.

The two now smiled at him and Will placed a hand over Moses' head, making him flinch, "I'm sorry Moses," now it was Will's turn to blush. "I should've listen to you before I did that," Will lowered his head. "Please forgive me!"

Moses was very surprised at Will, "umm... oh shucks, we're family, no need to apologize." Moses scratched the back of his head, "well, we ought to get this decoratin' thing done, huh?"

"Yes, let's get back to work!" Will said with enthusiasm.

_**Back with Jay...**_

"Sheesh... why do I have to do Senel's laundry?" Jay shook his head as he finally discovered the laundry detergent in the cupboard below the sink. "Who keeps laundry detergent in the kitchen? Argh, if anyone sees me talking to myself, they're going to think I'm going crazy..."

He loaded the laundry into the machine and stood back, "I hope I didn't put too much soap in..." He went back upstairs and sat on Senel's bed, growing rather bored, "where's that stupid bandit when you need him?" he said out loud. "He's always there to bug me when I want peace and quiet, but when I need him, he's never there!"

Jay now began to realize that Moses had actually been preventing him from becoming bored, and he actually wanted him to be there. He let out a sigh as he waited for the laundry machine to stop. The boy closed his eyes as he lay on the bed, listening to the constant sound of water mixing produced by the washing machine. The sound was rather comforting and sleep once again drew him into its warm grasp...

_**With the rest of the Fun Bunch...**_

The girls were upstairs in Jay's room and Norma began to get nosey with Jay's belongings, "hey, what do you think this is?" Norma picked up a strange looking object.

"I think it's a telescope..." Chloe examined it. "But you really shouldn't be sneaking around in his things."

"Oh, why not?" Norma whined. "It's not like he'll ever find out as long as everyone keeps quiet about it!"

"That may be true, but it's not right!" Shirley argued.

"You girls are no fun..." Norma pouted. "But still, what do you think he uses a telescope for?"

"Probably he uses it to gather information," Chloe stated.

"What if he's sneaking around in people's private lives?" Norma said, nudged Chloe suggestively.

"He wouldn't!" Shirley gasped.

"Yes, he's not like you and Moses, sneaking around and spying on people!" Chloe accused.

"We do not!" Norma said defensively.

"Yes you do!" Chloe said.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"That's enough! No more arguing!" Surprisingly, Grune was the one that broke them up. "We're supposed to be working together to prepare for Jay's birthday party!" Grune placed her hands on her hips. "We should get going or else the boys are going to beat us to the center!"

"Oh yea! We gotta hurry before they get there!" Norma thrusted her fist in the air and Grune followed, "CHARGE!"

The girls got back to work and in about an hour, the girls met the boys in the middle of the village, "alright, we got that done," Will wiped sweat from his forehead. They headed to the Oresoren's house once again to meet the Scallop Brothers and they were waiting for them outside. As soon as they got there, they began to discuss the formation they would take to surprise Jay, who would be there in about half an hour.

"Okay, first, we need a couple of you to hide near the entrance and when Jay comes in, we need you to make sure he gets here first," Poppo exclaimed.

"Oh, we'll do it!" Norma exclaimed as she grabbed Grune by the arm and ran off towards the entrance.

"Next, we need someone to go pick Jay up, right?" Shirley asked.

"I'll take care o'that!" Moses piped in and ran out the village.

"Well, that was easily taken care of..." Senel stared after the two, and turned back to the Oresoren, "what should we do?"

Suddenly, the Oresorens grinned evilly, "do you all like to play dress up? Ors?"

"Uh oh... I don't like the feeling this conversation is getting at..." Chloe backed away slowly, while everyone left sweat dropped.

"Oh, it isn't that bad," Pippo explained. "I have a feeling that he'll get here faster if you chase him here wearing..." He pulled something out from one of the boxes, "CLOWN COSTUMES!" dun dun dun...

"You want us to dress up in clown costumes?" Senel was wide-eyed, "why?"

"Well, it was quite a while back, before Jay met you all," Quppo began. "It was his birthday, and we heard that kids liked clowns so we dressed up like clowns to entertain him, and boy, were we wrong."

"Yea, he was terrified of clowns, and we haven't had a birthday party since then," Pippo looked down sadly. "That's why we wanted to give him a surprise party so he knows that birthdays aren't that bad."

"But if we dress up like clowns, wouldn't he hate it even more?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we figured that if it were you all in costumes, he'll know that clowns are nothing more than people dressed up in costumes!" Poppo finished.

"Oh, I see now!" Shirley clapped her hands together happily. "It will be fun too!"

It only took them all about ten minutes to dress up in the costumes and hid themselves in all sorts of places in the village.

**_At Senel's house..._**

Jay woke up noticing the washing machine had stopped, "well, I guess I'll have to dry it now..." Jay got off the bed and headed down the stairs and found that Senel did not own a drying machine, "well, I guess I have to hang them then..." He took the clothes out from the machine and took the laundry clips and headed outside. It hadn't occurred to him until he stepped outside that it must seem strange for a guy to be doing laundry for another guy. Most of the citizens knew about Senel and that he lived there, but to see another boy doing his laundry... Jay began to hope they didn't get the wrong idea, but it became worse.

He was half way finished hanging them all, when you-know-who came to pick him up, "so, yer doin' Senel's laundry today, are ya?" Moses came up behind him.

"Aahh!" Jay jumped up and drew his daggers in surprise, when he realized it was Moses. "What are you doing here?" That was when it hit him, Moses was the one that was supposed to come pick him up.

"Well, we'd better get goin' before it gets dark!" Moses exclaimed. He grabbed Jay's arm and began towards the entrance, "come'on, hurry up!"

"Wait, I have to finish hanging the laundry...!" Jay yelled as Moses dragged him to Will's house.

"Why are we at Will's house?" Jay asked.

"To pick up little Hattie, of course!" Moses said as he knocked on the door and Harriet answered.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Harriet asked looking rather surprised.

"We're gonna take you to the Oresoren Village!" Moses grinned. "Yer daddy asked me to!"

Moses took Jay and Harriet to the Oresoren Village, and when they entered, actually, when Jay entered, he found himself alone in the village. Moses had stayed outside the village with Harriet and he explained everything to her.

Jay began to wonder what was going on, there was no Oresorens in the streets nor in the stores, "_where is everyone?_"

Suddenly, two strangely dressed people jumped out from behind Jay, which shocked him, he whirled around and was horrified of what he saw...clowns! His eyes widened, "aahh!" he ran towards the center of the village as the two male clowns chased him. He got to the center and found that the two had disappeared, and when he turned to check they weren't there, two more clowns jumped out at him and chased him all the way to his house. He ran in and slammed the door shut and found that the lights were turned off inside and he began to worry, "PIPPO, POPPO, QUPPO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess I'll leave the actual party part for the next chapter. I kinda got lazy... and it's way too long if I kept it as one chapter... Might as well make it two so I can enjoy making you all wait! Haha, just kidding! Please R & R

Jay: ...You told them I'm afraid of CLOWNS!

Me: Well, you aren't really afraid of it are you?

Jay: Uh... Um... No... I think...

Me: Well?

Jay: ...Not really...

Me: ... You are, aren't you... but you dress like one, so someone had said.

Jay: I do not!

Me: Yes you do!

Jay: Do not!

Me: Do to!

Moses: Would ya two quit it!

(bonk!)

Me & Jay: Owww...! Hey that's not your job!

Moses: Oh yea!

Will: That would be mine!

(bonk)

Moses: Oww... but I didn't do nothin' this time!

Jay: Yea, the authoress started it!

Me: Uh oh... run away!

(runs away with Will chasing after me with his Mighty Fist of Fury!)

Moses: (calls after the authoress) HEY! YOU MADE ME DISS MYSELF IN THE OTHER CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh yay! I found my long lost disk!!! Now here's the original one that I wanted to post up, enjoy!**

**Birthday Bash!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Previously...**_

He ran in and slammed the door shut and found that the lights were turned off inside and he began to worry, "PIPPO, POPPO, QUPPO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone came up from behind him and blindfolded him, "aahh!" he felt his body being lifted and taken somewhere and was sat down into a chair. The blindfold was suddenly removed, "SURPRISE!!!" everyone yelled.

Jay was shocked, he was wide-eyed and his mouth hung open, "wh...what? What's going on?"

The three Oresoren brothers came into the house, "it's your birthday, remember?"

Jay was even more surprised at this, "you remembered my birthday?"

"Of course!" the Oresorens were shocked, "you didn't think we'd forget did you?"

"Well, it's just...even I didn't remember my own birthday!" Jay scratched the back of his head.

"BOO!" a voice came from behind Jay, and he screamed, "AAHHH!" and fell out of the chair. He glared at the thing that was behind him and found that they were clowns again, "AAHH! THEY'RE BACK AGAIN!"

Suddenly, all of the clowns threw their masks off and Jay saw that they were all his friends, "wha..? What are you guys doing here?"

"Duh, we're here for the party, JJ!" Norma rolled her eyes. "Why'd you think that Red would go get you anyway?"

"..." Jay was still too shocked to think of anything to say back.

"Haha! You shoulda seen yerself!" Moses said busting his guts from laughing. "Runnin' from scary clowns were ya?"

"Tha… that was you?" Jay blushed madly at this, the stupid bandit had seen him running around the village from the clowns.

"Nah, that was Senel, Will, Chloe and Shirley!" Moses wiped tears from his eyes. "Man, I knew you could run fast but didn't think _that_ fast!"

"You stu… oh never mind," Jay shook his head in defeat. "What are you all doing here anyway? And what do you mean 'surprise'?"

"Oh that, you'll see," Senel pulled Jay to his feet. "Come on, hurry up!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered, "wha..?" Senel pulled Jay's arm and took him outside.

The group with Senel leading them, left the house to the splendours that awaited them outside, while they were stalling Jay by having this conversation, the other Oresorens were preparing the outside by pulling everything back out from where they had hid everything while Jay made his way to his house.

Jay's eyes had widened at the sight that beheld him, the usually dark cave was transformed into a whole different world filled with lights and beautiful decorations prepared for just this occasion, his birthday. Decorations hung from everywhere, houses, lamp posts, the ceiling(?!), and even on some of the Oresorens that got tangled in the pretty colored paper and glitters! He was nearly brought to tears at the work and effort that his friends and family had put into for him, but since Moses was there, he showed none, but nonetheless he was still amazed at everything.

"You guys did this all for me?" Jay gawked at the cave.

"Yup, we sure did," Moses gave him a goofy grin. "So you better enjoy yourself!"

Jay returned his grin with a rare smile, "I will," he promised himself that he'd have to do something for everyone on their birthdays.

"We wanted to help in giving you a great surprise party," Chloe explained.

Jay gave another look around and saw that there were many other people that he recognized from Werites Beacon, including Madame Musette and the Bantam Bouncers.

"Happy Birthday, Jay," Madame Musette greeted Jay. "I take it that you are turning 17 now?"

Jay looked up at her in surprise, "how did you know?"

"I know many things that most people, save you, don't know," she gave a sort of mysterious grin that sent shivers down some of their backs and walked off back to the festivities.

"That was… kind of creepy…" Senel shook that feeling away.

"I invited everyone from Werites Beacon to your party," Will grinned. "These kinds of celebrations are always better when you have a lot of people."

Jay nodded in agreement, "yes, that is true."

"Are y'all done with your talking? 'Cause I wanna get in on the fun, too!" Moses was itching to party.

"Yes, let us join them," everyone nodded eagerly and walked through the village in their group. They all began to point out to Jay what they did and he would smile and acknowledged them for their work. After the grand tour of the Oresoren Village, they Fun Bunch decided upon having some food for themselves as well, and to their surprise, the Oresorens actually made food besides the seafood they were accustomed to eating.

"Hey! This stuff is actually good!" Norma had taken a bite out of something that looked rather disgusting. "So, what is it?" she asked Pippo.

"Umm, Norma," Jay started as he looked down in disgust at what she was eating. "I've eaten quite a bit of seafood in my life, but I am quite sure that you're not supposed to eat that… it's the internal organs of the fish…"

"Huh…?" Norma looked down at the thing she had on her plate.

"Bubbles, that's FISH GUTS!" Moses laughed maniacally.

Norma turned a strange shade of blue, green and red, "eww! Tha…that's disgusting!" She suddenly felt a churning in her stomach and ran for the little girl's room, "did she say that stuff tasted… 'good'?" Senel sweat dropped as they all stared after the girl.

The rest of the gang went around eating normal foods that were easily recognizable, not wanting to end up like Norma, who was still feeling sick. The Scallop Brothers suddenly called everyone to gather around the village center, "IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT! PLEASE GATHER HERE!"

The brothers called Chloe over, "AND NOW, WE PRESENT TO YOU, OUR SUPER-DUPER DOUBLE LAYERD CHOCOLATE BIRTHDAY CAKE!!!"

To everyone's amazement, the cake that Chloe was helping to make was at least at the height of Moses, Senel and Will standing on each other's shoulders, and most definitely the grandest looking cake that anyone had ever seen! How the little otters put the cake together, will remain a mystery, but they had done it and that was all they needed to know at the time.

The three little otters pushed Jay up the stairs that had been prepared to go to the top, "alright Jay! You have to blow the candles out but first..."

Quppo took over, "SING FOR US BABY! THE BIRTHDAY SONG!"

Suddenly, a strange beat took over, and the Bouncers appeared, "did someone say, SING!" and everyone started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Jay!

Happy Birthday to you!"

The song ended and Jay stared into the little flames dancing happily almost as if to wish him a happy birthday as well.

"Don't ferget to make a wish!" Moses yelled out.

"_I've already had my wish made true,_" Jay smiled to himself, he took in a deep breath and blew out all the candles that stood on the incredibly tall cake. Everyone cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAY!!!"

He blew out all 17 candles and the spectators cheered once again, except for Moses who frowned, "You blew all of them out?!"

Jay was now confused, "was I not supposed to? Besides, you're the one that told me to."

"NOW YER GONNA BE A WOMANLESS GUY, AGAIN!" Moses yelled out.

"Wh…what is that supposed to mean?" Jay was taken aback.

Moses sighed and shook his head, "you ain't got a clue, do you? You gotta leave a few candles to get a girlfriend, ya know?"

"I don't need one," Jay grinned. "Besides, I've already got what I've always ever wanted, a family and a group of great friends."

Everyone stared at him, then smiled, "happy Birthday, Jay."

Moses remembered the gift that he had gotten for him, "oh, yea, here Jay, I got this for you."

He handed Jay a nicely wrapped box with a single bow on top, "wh... what's this," Jay eyed the box suspiciously.

"It's a birthday present, you dope," Moses grinned. "Ever got one of 'em before?"

Jay was surprised yet felt reluctant on receiving the gift, "umm, not that I remember, no."

Moses was now shocked, as well as everyone else in the group, at how little his little brother knew about birthdays and turned to the Oresorens, "You've never given a gift to Jay on his birthday?!"

The Oresorens just cocked their heads to the side with a HUGE question mark over there heads, "are you supposed to give gifts on birthdays????"

Moses was wide eyed, "course you are! Oh, never mind, well this is how it's done." He placed his gift in Jay's arms, "well, what are ya waitin' for? Open up!"

Jay, who had never received a birthday present before, felt happy and even a bit excited on opening and see what was inside of the mysterious box, though he hid it from the stupid bandit. He took the bow off carefully and placed it on one of the Oresoren's head, then carefully undid the tape on the bottom of the gift and revealed a small cardboard box. He slowly opened the box and gasped as he pulled out a beautifully decorated dagger, he instantly knew it was crafted by an Oresoren because of the shell shaped guard.

"Moses, it's… it's beautiful," Jay's eyes sparkled as he marvelled over the dagger.

"Haha! Ya like it? Took me all day lookin' for the material, ya know?" Moses grinned at him proudly.

"Yo… you made this?!" Jay's was surprised but it soon turned to a great big smile. "Thank you," Jay said quietly.

"What?" Moses asked.

"I said, thank you!" Jay said louder but still happily.

"Aww, anythin' for my little bro!" The next few seconds was the most shocking thing that had ever happened in the world, besides the cataclysm that did not, but was about to occur. Jay had walked up to Moses, and gave him a hug, an actual hug!

"Ja… Jay?!" "JJ?!" Everyone stared at him in shock; the one thing that they thought would never happen as long as they lived. There were many other shocked gasps from down below, but the Oresorens just smiled because they knew that Jay never really hated Moses at all.

"Aww, how cute," Grune clasped her hands together beside her cheek as she smiled.

Jay quickly let Moses go, blushing as he looked up at his stunned face, "…Oh yea! I got my brother's love!" Moses was also blushing and gave them all a huge grin, that they mostly only saw when he was with Giet.

"That was just a one time thing!" Jay turned away still blushing but smiling.

"Aww, c'mon! Just one more?" Moses asked.

"NO!"

And so ended Jay's 17th birthday, with many people having stomach aches the next day because of all the food they ate the day before, or could they have eaten something similar to Norma? Nobody knows and probably rather not know at all, until next year!

-Fin


End file.
